


“That didn’t stop you before.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober20 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Mick doesn't even flinch when lightning fills the kitchen and Barry appears in one of the chairs, smiling sheepishly. "You know we have a doorbell in this place now, Sparkplug?" He turns back to his wok before Barry can break out the puppy dog eyes. "If you're staying, grab four plates and see what cutlery is in the top draw."
Relationships: Barry Allen & Rogues (The Flash), Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Fictober20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949635
Kudos: 42





	“That didn’t stop you before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
> List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20)  
> As with all my Coldwave fics this is set in a verse I haven't finished writing yet but stands alone. All you need to know is that Len has issues with eating when stressed and at some other times, and Mick is trying to help.

Mick doesn't even flinch when lightning fills the kitchen and Barry appears in one of the chairs, smiling sheepishly. "You know we have a doorbell in this place now, Sparkplug?" He turns back to his wok before Barry can break out the puppy dog eyes. "If you're staying, grab four plates and see what cutlery is in the top draw."

The table is set in another burst of lightning and Mick shoots a text to the other two occupants letting them know the food's ready. Hart appears from the basement a few moments later, yawning and stumbling into the doorframe, putting in his hearing aids with his eyes closed.

"Is Barry mooching food again?"

"Hey! I have an invite this time."

“That didn’t stop you before.”

"Boys please." Len appears behind Hart in the doorway, gently guiding him towards a seat with a hand on the small of his back. He settles in the chair next to him, fingers brushing along the small of Mick's back as he passes. 

Mick gives the paella one last prod before setting it down on the pad in the middle of the table and serving himself and Len, who sighs when he sees the size of his serving. Passing the serving spoon to Hart before a nearly vibrating Barry gets a shot at it, he sits and hooks an ankle round Len's, letting his partner lean against him in the small space. They really need to move over to the safehouse on Birch street, it has a kitchen big enough for more than three people to fit comfortably. And two ovens. Why? They're not sure, but Mick definitely isn't complaining.

They eat more or less in silence, both Hart and Len sagging slowly and Barry watching with increasing concern. They'd been out researching a potential job for most of the previous three days, snatching sleep whenever they could, and are now paying for it. 

Len suddenly freezes against him, narrowing his eyes at nothing and reaching for his phone. Mick gently catches his wrist and Len blinks at him for a moment before frowning and tugging free. Mick lets him go, turning back to catch Barry going back for thirds, looking slightly guilty, and Hart face down on the table. 

After a moment of furious typing, Len picks up his fork again, which is honestly so unexpected that Mick just stares at him a moment, watching his ears redden as he avoids Mick's eyes. Instead he shifts slightly closer, pressing their bodies together thighs to shoulder and carries on eating.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on my tumblr (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
